


Don’t forget me

by BlueprinterGZ (orphan_account)



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlueprinterGZ
Summary: Numbuh BluePrint has to pull herself together the day of her friends decommissioning and maybe now she’ll tell him how she really feels. (this is short because it’s for practice)





	Don’t forget me

Numbuh BluePrint sighed she knew this day would come but she didn’t want it to,Her friend Numbuh Gamma was getting decommissioned. It happened to every Kids Next Door operative on their 13th birthday because it’s the age a kid turns a teenager she could only watch as Numbuh Gamma walked with two or three members of the decommissioning squad towards the chamber where his memories would be erased,before the door shut she followed in and yelled loudly “Wait let me say something!” Numbuh 55 let the other operative through to see her friend one last time. Numbuh Gamma grinned lightly “Miss me already?” He was obviously trying to lighten the mood before Numbuh BluePrint gave him a serious look “Gamma—I like you more then a friend..we’ve been friends since we were what 4? I never thought I’d feel this way but I do”. Gamma didn’t take a moment to process what the girl said before hugging her “I feel the same way..I’m sorry it took so long for this to happen” The boy spoke with a hint of sadness before sitting in the seat where he’d get decommissioned but before he did he said one last thing to her “Don’t forget me..We will meet again someday I promise” and with that he was decommissioned a few moments later, About two years later two teens were talking to eachother with smiles the boys glove said Gamma and the girls scarf had the words BluePrint on it,truly they never forgot eachother.


End file.
